


Some things are meant to be

by Gingermalarkey



Category: Unsere Mütter unsere Väter | Generation War
Genre: F/M, I've based myself on the years the series gives at the end, set in 1945 and 1946
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingermalarkey/pseuds/Gingermalarkey
Summary: Based on the following prompt"Anyone not married by age 25 gets a spouse assigned to them by the government. You are fine with that: most matches are a success and it’s less effort for you. But it’s your wedding day and you’ve just met your match. You cannot imagine how this was the person they chose for you…..!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt triggered this fanfic. Hope you enjoy a little bit of wedding fluff.

Come on. The war was over but only recently. He had fought away from home. How on earth could he be married before his twenty-fifth birthday!? This government mandated marriage was dampening his spirits to such an extent that his mother was questioning his grumpiness. It was another level, another sort of grumpiness than she was used to. He normally enjoyed his birthday. Even the times he had to celebrate out in the field, because his mates were there. Her efforts to cheer him up had no effect on him whatsoever.   
"No mother, I'm not looking forward to next Saturday. I'm going to receive that dreadful letter with my wedding date and location. What if she is an ugly witch with no conversational skills."   
"You do know that was the way your grandparents met? They had a wonderful and happy marriage." Wilhelm looked up in disbelief.   
"No way. Your parents, an arranged marriage?! I don't believe you." His mother shook her head and shrugged.   
"It's a shame I cannot prove it to you then because I used to have their letters but I lost them in the war. Maybe you can look them up in the archive." Wilhelm jumped out of his seat and put on his coat.   
"I'll see you for dinner!" His mother called after him. Wilhelm had heard her but he had shut the door before he could answer. Could it be?

True, he had never asked how they met or anything about their wedding day. They looked so happy in their wedding photos. He had always assumed they had met before. No clue as to how but just that they had. He walked towards the city archives. The building had suffered in the war but perhaps the records he was looking for were preserved. Unbelievable. His grandfather´s letter was lost but his grandmother´s was looking up at him as if it was challenging him. He could feel an illusion shatter inside of him. So it was possible for arranged marriages to be happy and fulfilling. He never would have guessed they had not known each other before their twenty-fifth birthday.

He tried to examine his own feelings. The feeling of dread was gone, to his own surprise. Not that he was going to let his mother know about that. Maybe the matchmakers would take pity on him and give him someone he could connect with...? He made his way back home in a slow walking pace. He took his favorite route alongside a stream. The water was calming and soothing on his thoughts. Perhaps he should be moderate in his judgement and wait. No, he was going to be generous about this and wait. He was not going to tell his mother about that though.   
"And? Did you find what you were looking for?"   
"Yes mother. I found grandmother´s letter."   
"And?"   
"Nothing. I'm still not looking forward to my birthday."

Wilhelm took his place at the table in the morning of his birthday and sure enough, the letter was waiting for him on his plate. He ripped it open and his eyes sped over the lines. He wasn't keen on winter, despite his last name, and mercy me, they had granted him a summer wedding. The third of August. He felt his mothers eyes burning holes in the letter so he folded it up and put it in his pocket. As if nothing had happened, he started eating. His mother looked cross.   
"Tell me."   
"A summer wedding. August."   
"Where?"   
"City Hall." Wilhelm did not look up during the entire exchange so his mother stopped talking while Wilhelm was enjoying his eggs.   
"Are some of your friends coming over?" Wilhelm had just taken a huge bite so he was just making some random noises before he swallowed.   
"I'm not sure. Nobody said something."   
"And you did not ask them to come?!" His mother huffed in disbelief. "You really dislike this birthday."   
He and his parents sat on the couch with a cup of tea around tea time when the doorbell rang. His mother got up and opened the door. It was Charly. She had remembered his birthday. Of course. He stood up and kissed her cheeks.   
"Happy birthday Wilhelm! I did not know what you wanted, so I´ve bought you a gramophone record."   
"That is great! Which one?"   
"Frank Sinatra. Saturday Night. It isn't the newest but I thought it fits so well and the record guy recommended it." Wilhelm hugged Charly in gratitude.   
"Would you like some tea?"   
"Yes thank you, I would love some." His mother had put out some more cups, just in case, so Wilhelm picked up the teapot and poured her one. Charly sat down, took it and blew on it to cool it down.   
"Wilhelm got his letter this morning." Wilhelm sighed. His mother couldn't help herself as per usual.   
"Oh? And?" Wilhelm shrugged in a vague manner.   
"A summer wedding at City Hall. I am beyond thrilled for it." Charly almost spat out her tea in laughter.   
"I can tell." She put down her cup. "Do you expect anybody else?"   
"No. Unless Viktor remembered, I don't." He hoped Charly would not ask why he did not invite anybody. She did not. Instead, she picked up her tea again. His mother coughed.   
"Surprise!" She put down a birthday cake with a couple of lit candles on top. "Go ahead, make a wish." Wilhelm blew out all the candles at once and Charly clapped.   
"Well done!" Wilhelm smiled.   
"It was not very difficult. Mother put on five candles." Charly slapped his shoulder.   
"It's the idea that counts."   
"True. Thank you mother. Do you have a knife and platters so everybody can have a piece?"   
"I do, over here." His mother gave everybody a piece. "What did you wish for?"   
"Mother! I am not going to tell you that because I want it to come true!"   
"All right, forget I have ever asked." Wilhelm was munching on his cake when the doorbell rang again.   
"Viktor! What a nice surprise. I did not think you would've remembered my birthday!" They shook hands.   
"I cannot stay, even though I smell a delicious cake. I wanted to wish you a happy birthday and remind you it does not have to be the end of the world to get married because my grandparents had an arranged marriage." Wilhelm was a little bit taken aback by the last statement but recovered in time.   
"Thank you for that. My grandparents had one as well and they were very happy."   
"See! Don't worry. I have to run now, bye, enjoy the rest of your day!"   
"Thanks, see you later!" They shook hands again and Wilhelm closed the door.

"Was that Viktor? Why did he not come in to eat cake?"   
"He did not say why. He wanted to shake my hand and tell me it's not the end of the world to have an arranged marriage because his grandparents were very happy together in theirs."   
"I told you, Wilhelm, it will be fine in the end." Wilhelm had no idea his mother could look this smug.   
"What do you think, Charly?" Charly looked down at her cup.   
"I'm a bit on the fence about it, but everybody keeps reminding me of someone they used to know that had an arranged marriage and how everything will be fine in the end."   
"I take it you are not engaged?" His mother could be a tad forward sometimes. Charly showed them her hand.   
"Indeed, and my twenty-fifth birthday is nearing as well. I've made peace with it."   
"I'm sure yours is going to turn out great. You make something out of every situation." Charly smiled and touched his arm.   
"Thank you Wilhelm. Although this is not something I have experienced before, I hope you are right." Wilhelm felt a burning sensation on the spot where her hand had been moments before. 

Charly had left and Wilhelm was reading a book. At least he was trying to, but he had not read a word for a few minutes. His mind kept going back to her hand on his arm and to what it had made him feel. He had gotten a few months extra to find a bride. Charly was without suitor. What if they... No. She could not still have feelings for him. He had ignored her for months on end. She had tried to contact him a couple of times but had stopped after he did not return her phone calls. He had bumped into her by chance at the bakery his mother had sent him to for special cookies. That was a couple of weeks ago and they had not seen each other since. She had asked him to come over for tea and deep in his mind he found he wanted to have tea with her. His feelings for her were not gone, so much was clear. He had been kidding himself the past few months. It was not too late to act upon his feelings, sure, but she could not want more than friendship from him. Not after how he had treated her.

Wilhelm was sitting on the edge of his bed, pondering. It was his wedding day. The moment of truth. The day that had become a mountain in his head. He looked up at his suit. His mother had hung it on his closet instead of in it to prevent creasing. He stood up with a sigh and started to put on his suit.   
"You are dressed already? What if you spill breakfast?"   
"No worries mother, I'm not hungry anyway." His mother looked at him with a grim expression but decided to let it slip. She finished her plate and stood up to tie his bow tie.   
"Sit down, have some tea, and wait for your father and I to get dressed as well." He listened and the tea did help to calm down his nerves a little bit. He felt his father's hand on his shoulder.   
"Ready?"   
"No. But let's go anyway." 

Wilhelm opened the door at City Hall. At the front desk, he showed his letter and they pointed him towards the third floor. The clerk at another desk brought him to an office with a woman. She asked him to remain standing. He obliged.   
"I'll now go and get your bride." She got up and left the room but did not close the door. Moments later she returned with Charly. In a wedding dress. Charly put a hand across her mouth and Wilhelm could feel his mouth drop open in amazement.   
"Wilhelm Winter, meet your bride Charly Weiss." She was holding Charly's hand and she put it in Wilhelm's.   
"Follow me, please." Charly had lowered the hand over her mouth and together they walked behind the woman.   
"Did you see this coming?" Charly shook her head. Wilhelm had found his voice again but Charly did not speak. The woman was holding a door for them.   
"Good luck." They kept on walking, all the way to the person that was going to marry them. His parents smiled at him.   
"Will you, Wilhelm Winter, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"   
"I do."   
"Will you, Charlotte Weiss, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"   
"I do."   
"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Wilhelm looked into Charly's blue eyes and could not find any restraint. He kissed her on the lips like he meant it. 

"Did you have any clue whatsoever?" Viktor had joined them for dinner after a phone call from Wilhelms mother.   
"No. I had never told anybody my wedding date other than my parents because I did not want anybody else there." Charly nodded.   
"And my birthday was yesterday so I did not bother to invite anybody beside my parents." Charly's mother leaned forward.   
"We are very glad for both of you because we think you can make each other happy." Charly smiled. 

Later that evening, Wilhelm carried Charly over the threshold of their hotel room. It was not expensive but it was away from home and their parents. He put her down on the bed and kissed her hand.   
"How do you feel?"   
"Honestly?" Wilhelm nodded.   
"A bit weird. I had no idea it was going to be you." Wilhelm sighed.   
"Since we're honest..." He stopped talking but Charly encouraged him.   
"Go on." Wilhelm looked her in the eye.   
"I've been hoping for months that it was going to be you." Charly's eyes brightened.   
"I love you." Wilhelm was taken aback by his own audacity. Charly squeezed his hand.   
"I love you too." Wilhelm kissed her. Passionately this time.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt originated from writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com (http://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/156285267612/anyone-not-married-by-age-25-gets-a-spouse)
> 
> As ever, my debt to Growupwendy is so great, I can never repay her kindness and skill.
> 
> The title is from Can't Help Falling in Love by Elvis, one of my favs from him.
> 
> It was obvious they were going to end up with each other right?! I could not resist writing this though.


End file.
